


What Happened in Vegas, Didn't Stay in Vegas

by DeanStraightWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Michael, Dean finds out he's not straight, John is still a jerk, M/M, Mary is an actress, Oops, Or am I, Sam is gonna be a lawyer, The Winchesters - Freeform, idk - Freeform, idk what else to tag, just kidding, mean sister Anna, seriously what else do I type, the Novaks, the Novaks are pretty poor, the Winchesters are rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanStraightWinchester/pseuds/DeanStraightWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*ON HIATUS I RAN OUT OF IDEAS AND WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS I'M TERRIBLY SORRY D:*<br/>Dean Winchester was probably the most straight man in existence. He took pride in being straight, and he didn’t see gays or lesbians as equals, although that seemed a little typical of a rich white bachelor who was always told that being gay was wrong, whether it be because “God said so” or “Dad said so.”<br/>Castiel Novak has always considered himself straight. What with growing up always being assured he’d marry a respectable lady and have a couple of kids, he always thought that was the way. He never questioned whether or not he was anything other than straight, and he always thought that his friend who came out as openly gay was just “going through a phase.”<br/>However when the two wake up in a hotel bed together, with the headline “Dean Winchester, finally settling down with a man?” on the TV and a marriage license lying on the floor, there’s a little bit of a sticky mess they have to get out of.<br/>But the question is, do they really want to get out of this mess?<br/>Special thanks to @/imakilljoydear on Instagram for the title idea your awesome!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Dean knew he had had too many shots of— what were they called, purple nurples? Something like that. But after the rough day he had today, the 25-year-old bachelor decided he deserved it. Sides, Collin was around here somewhere, his best friend would make sure he made it back to his house.  
  
But man, was the world spinning.  
  
And no matter how long Dean sat there, trying to focus on his phone, whatever his mother had texted him wouldn’t break through to his head. And now today was finally starting to fade from his mind. Why was he here? Something bad had happened, he knew that.  
  
But, what was it?  
  
It must have been really bad, for him to want to get completely drunk and maybe pick up a girl to go crash in a hotel with.  
  
Never at his house, his house was for himself, friends, and family. Not his one-night stands. Who knows what would happen to him if they remembered where he hid the key to his house! He already has press sitting outside the gates of his home and they’re annoying enough, it would be a disaster if they could actually get inside his yard and home. Not that he was even at home anyway, he’s in Las Vegas, and he has a hotel back at a place he couldn’t remember the name of.  
  
Giving up on trying to decipher the letters that were swimming around on his phone screen, he shoved the phone in his pocket and looked up.  
Messy black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. They looked as drunk as him, and in Dean’s drunken hazy mind there was a voice whispering that this was love. But was it really? Another part of him screamed “You’re drunk you idiot!”  
  
However that part didn’t scream loud enough. And the other part of him convinced Dean to stumble over to the person and sit down on the bar stool next to them.  
  
Next to him, _him_. Dean realized as he smiled at the man who smiled back. Once again the sober part of his brain screamed that this was wrong. Being gay was wrong. That was what he grew up to believe. Dean knew he was straight. He had to be, because that was what is right.

  
That part didn’t scream loud enough as he slurred a really overused pick-up line. “Are you from Tennessee? Cause you’re the only ten I saw. See! Shit, sorry.” He shook his head, squeezed his eyes shut, and called himself an idiot. How did he manage to mess up the most over used pick-up line ever?

  
“I’m from New Jersey, actually.” The man spoke as if he didn’t understand the pick-up line, and thought that Dean was generally serious about whether or not this man was from Tennessee or not.

  
“No. It’s uh, you know what? Never mind.” Dean slurred his head was spinning again. “What’s your name pretty boy?” He asked, gesturing to the still unnamed man.  
“Castiel, how about yours?” Castiel seems bored sitting there with Dean, and Dean wants to change that as soon as possible.

  
“Dean. How about this rounds on me alright?” He asks, and then turns to the bartender. “Hey! You! Wanna give me and my friend a shot of, uh, somethin’?” He asks, completely forgetting the name of whatever it was he was having before.

  
The bartender ignores him, but hands Castiel another bottle of beer.

  
It wasn’t long until both boys were drunk. If Dean hadn’t gotten his hands on a bottle of beer instead of drinking the water the bartender gave him, he probably would have sobered up enough by now to realize what he was doing.

  
But he didn’t, instead he was still drunk when Castiel had gotten himself drunk. They were both still drunk when Dean suggested getting married “Right here, right now,” because “it’s Vegas baby!”

  
And what with Nevada legalizing gay marriage recently, it was totally legal for them to get married!

  
The rest was a blur.  


	2. Chapter 1: Are You A Dude?

The headache Castiel Novak woke up to was unbelievable. His memories were blurry, and the last thing he remembered was sitting down in a bar in Las Vegas because he was just fired from work. Part of Castiel told him that it was time to get up, especially because the TV was on which made his head throb, and also because he could feel what little food he had eaten last night making a reappearance.

But the bed was so warm, it was so warm and Castiel was very cold. It felt like he had no blankets covering himself. But the bed was also kind of hard and a little uncomfortable.

Deciding enough was enough, Castiel forced his eyes open and screamed upon seeing another face so close to his. Tan skin, light brown hair, and was that a hickey on this guy’s neck? Castiel fell backwards and ended up on the floor, thankfully finding that he indeed had boxers on.

But the mystery guy in his bed didn’t wake up. Wait was this even his bed? It didn’t look like the hotel bed that he remembers falling asleep on the night before. In fact, looking around this didn’t even look like his room!

Before being able to give anything a second thought, Castiel was on his feet and running to the bathroom, where the fish and chips he had last night were now making another appearance.

He heard a groan from the bedroom, and then the sound of someone rolling over and a thump. The mystery man groaned loudly again, but it didn’t sound like he tried to get up from the floor.

Castiel turned on the sink and used some water to wipe off his mouth, wishing he had a toothbrush to clean his mouth of the foul taste. He was scared to go out and see whoever was out there, find out who he may or may not have slept with last night. Considering his boxers were still on though, he assumed maybe they just fell asleep. 

Who knows, maybe they just go incredibly drunk and passed out on the bed, and it was really hot or something? That had to be it. At least, that’s what Castiel tried to convince himself as he stared in the mirror at himself. He looked horrible, his hair was messier than usually, his eyes bloodshot, and there were bags under his eyes bigger than the ones he used to have in high school during finals.

The TV sounded louder now, and Castiel could finally make out the words. “ _And last night, we had spotted bachelor Dean Winchester at a bar. He was alone for a while, until he stumbled over to another man who we do not know the name of. The two were soon seen stumbling out of the bar, ironically called Stumble In, and headed towards a church. So the big question is, has Dean Winchester finally settled down, with a man?_ ”

Castiel chuckled, because that was a coincidence, right? He does remember going to a bar called Stumble In, and somehow he didn’t meet the oh-so-great Dean Winchester? He was a little calmer now, with a clearer mind. Though his head still pounded, it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He didn’t know why, but it probably had to do with laughing at another man’s misfortune.

Bachelor and homophobic Dean Winchester, getting married to a man? That was laugh-able. What wasn’t laugh-able was when Castiel heard the mystery man speak.

“Oh, shit.” The voice was rough, and the man sounded like he really needed water, but Castiel recognized that voice from the few interviews on the red carpet he’d seen when he was watching the Grammys, but only because he wanted to make sure his favorite shows and actors won.

“Oh shit.” Castiel whispered, to himself. Maybe this was a lie though, maybe that wasn’t Dean Winchester out there. Maybe he’s hallucinating.

Castiel took a few cautious steps towards the bathroom door, and peaked outside into the bedroom of the hotel room. He was met with the sight of Dean Winchester tangled in blankets on the floor, and yes, that definitely was Dean Winchester who was famous for absolutely nothing. 

“A-Are you Dean Winchester?” Castiel heard himself ask, even if it was a dumb question. But he had to be sure, he had to be absolutely sure.

“Are, Are you a dude?” The man groaned, twisting around from his spot on the floor to look at Castiel. “Awe man, you are a dude!” The man quickly tried to untangle himself, muttering curses and then stopping to groan about his head.

“Yeah. I’m a ‘dude.’” Castiel said, still staring at Dean Winchester. That definitely was Dean Winchester. He recognized him from the posters his older sister Anna had in her room years back.

“And the press saw this! Aw shit. I’m never going out in public again!” Dean wailed dramatically, standing up from the mess of blankets. That was when Castiel found out that Dean did not sleep with boxers on.

Castiel turned around as fast as possible. But the image didn’t leave. He made a strange noise that he wished didn’t sound sexual at all, but it did. “P-Pants!” He managed to get out, throwing a hand over his eyes even though he’d already turned around, but it made Castiel feel better.

“Christ!” He heard Dean shout behind him, then he heard struggling which soon stopped.

“A-Are you dressed?” Castiel questioned quietly.

“Shush. You speak to loud.” He heard Dean mumble. Turning around Castiel found Dean sitting on the floor, thankfully with pants on, with his fingers pressed to his head.

“Do, you need an aspirin?” Castiel asked, this time as quietly as he could. Dean nodded his head very slightly, then groaned again because that made his head hurt worse.

Castiel went to the suitcase he saw lying on the ground that he figured was Dean’s. In a zipped pocket on the top he found a bag with pills in them that looked a lot like the aspirin Castiel would give to his brother Gabriel when the man showed up at Castiel’s apartment drunk.

He briefly wondered how Dean managed to get past security at the airport with this, then figured that rich people probably did whatever they wanted. At least that’s what it seemed like because of media.

Castiel was going to get a glass of water when Dean made a noise, and a ‘come here’ motion. He walked over to the man with the two pills in his hand. “I’ll just take ‘em without a glass of water.” He heard the man mumble, before he grabbed the two out of Castiel’s hand and swallowed them.

It was silent for a few moments. Dean was still looking down, eyes closed, and Castiel was staring at Dean. He always found it odd that Anna would hang posters of the young model in her room.

At the time Anna was 17 years old, and Dean had just begun his model career when he was 15. The most Castiel could remember was that his mother Mary was the one who helped Dean get the job, but his father John was very angry about it and the media was all over their possible divorce. The two stayed together when Dean quit, but years later when he was 18 he started modeling again.

Now, though, staring at Dean’s face, Castiel could see the appeal. He had a good facial structure, especially his jawline. He had broad shoulders and a look about him that seemed innocent, yet underneath you could see he was the complete opposite of innocent.

He was the type of guy that girls would bring home to piss off their fathers. He was the type of guy that Castiel was sure had pissed off some fathers.

Castiel had been staring so long he zoned out in his thoughts, and didn’t even realize how close he was to Dean. “Uh… dude… kinda in my personal space here.” Dean mumbled, finally looking up, Castiel came out of his head and backed up, blinking a few times.

“Sorry.” Castiel said, then reached out a hand to help Dean up. The man rudely ignored it, opting for pushing himself up and stumbling a little since his headache hadn’t fully gone away yet, just dulled enough for him to get his surroundings.

“So, obviously you know me, but I don’t know you?” Dean asked, looking at Castiel.

Castiel shook his head, then realized that Dean meant that he should introduce himself, and shoved a hand out to shake. “I’m Castiel Novak,” Dean crossed his arms, and didn’t take his hand, “I’m… I’m from New Jersey.”

“That’s great. Why are you here?” Dean asked, actually looking angry. Castiel crossed his own arms over his chest, which he just realized was bare. In fact he realized Dean had put on a shirt and some sweatpants, and Castiel was still standing in his boxers like an idiot.

Instead of answering, Castiel turned around with a blush, and picked up a pair of pants left on the floor that were his, pulling them on. They were jeans, and they were kind of uncomfortable, but they’ll do. He then found his shirt, and pulled that over his head.

“I don’t know why I’m here. The last thing I remember was sitting at the bar when you showed up- very drunk by the way- and then got _me_ drunk!” Castiel threw his hands in the air, annoyed.

It was then that they heard the click of the hotel door, and in walked a man Castiel faintly recognized but couldn’t put a name to. Dean knew him though, and was apparently very angry.

“Collin! Why are you in _my_ room?” He asked angrily, walking towards the friend who was carrying three cups of coffee in one of those trays they give you. The man was tall, but shorter than Dean, and he had short blond tufts which were spiked up, with brown eyes, and was apparently very angry too.

“ _YOUR_ room? Dean, try _MY_ room! And hi Castiel, would you like some coffee?” He asked, reaching around Dean to hand Castiel one of the cups, which Castiel took even though he didn’t really like coffee. He needed something this morning.

“How do you know his name?” Dean asked, pointing at Castiel but still staring at his friend, who Castiel guessed was named Collin.

“Who do you think was the witness at your wedding? You idiot.” Collin muttered, sipping his coffee. He made a face before opening it and putting some more sugar in it.

Castiel spit his coffee all over the floor just as Dean shouted “WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie, there's the first chapter. I hoped you laughed as much as I did writing it!  
> (Just kidding, I don't know where this chapter came from I'm stuck with writers block on this :\ )  
> I'll try to get the second chapter up much sooner!  
> I feel like this is short so sorry if it is for anyone (but it'd seem longer if your reading on your phone haha)  
> Okay I'll go now, bye!!


	3. Chapter 2: Count Your Blessings

Castiel sat at the coffee table staring straight ahead. He’s been sitting like this for quite a while. What happens if Gabriel found out? Gabriel would never let him live this down? Cas groaned at the thought of the rest of his life knowing Gabe would make jokes about this forever. He might as well bury himself now.

Dean had sat at the table with his head in his arms, to hide his face at least. What would his Dad say? John Winchester was the biggest homophobe there is, when he saw the news Dean was sure he’d get a call from the man banning him from ever coming home. What would _Sammy_ say? Something mushy and chick-flicky probably.

Collin sipped his coffee calmly. He waited for the questions the two would spring on him. The man honestly didn’t care either way if anyone was gay or whatever, as long as they didn’t try to kill him. And when his homophobic friend went to try and marry another guy, Collin was trying not to laugh at the altar.

“So, did we.. Uhm, you know…” Dean picked his head up, looking at Collin and gesturing to the bed. Collin chuckled and had to take a moment to himself before he could answer his friend.

“Nah man. You two were so drunk, and you stumbled in to my hotel room even after I opened the door for yours. You guys were all giggly and started stripping off but then fell asleep as soon as you got to bed.” Collin took another big sip of his coffee. “You’re lucky you guys didn’t though cause I would _not_ have gotten in between that sort of stuff.”

Castiel nodded, and then looked out the window to his right. Dean dropped his head on his arms again. Dean didn’t see how any of this was lucky; he was just waiting for the call from his father that he would never be allowed to come home again.

At least his headache was better now; it was down to a small headache. It probably would have been gone by now if Dean wasn’t thinking so hard about this. “Hey, guys, don’t even worry. I recorded your wedding for you!” Collin remembered, pulling his phone out and trying to find the video.

Dean glared at his best and only friend. Why him, why not some other straight guy. Why couldn’t he just have a normal life.

Castiel wanted to puke, please don’t let Gabriel see. Gabe would love to see this video, Cas knew it in his bones. Collin started the video and played it. Cas saw himself, hastily dressed up with a flower crown on his head and still dressed in his old jeans and the shirt he’s wearing now.

Dean was dressed up in nice jeans and a Led Zeppelin shirt, with his own flower crown atop of his head. The priest in between them looked like he would want to strangle himself, and from time to time the camera shook and they could faintly hear Collin laughing.

The priest asked for rings, and in the video Dean and Cas reached in to their pockets for whatever rings they may have. “ _I have an onion ring_.” Castiel pulled one out of his pocket and held it up, Dean pulled nothing out.

“ _Guys, it’s alright I got you. See? I have these rings!_ ” Collin called, tossing the plastic child toy rings to the boys, one was pink and sparkly and the top was shaped like a diamond, the other was red and sparkly and the top was shaped like a square. Dean told Collin he owed him one. Cas ate the onion ring and the wedding went on.

“ _Do you take Castiel Novak as your lawfully wedded husband?_ ” The priest asked in the video, actually letting out a very loud sigh before turning to Castiel.

“ _Sure man!_ ” Dean shouted, swaying a little on his feet. Castiel in the video smiled and waited his own turn.

“ _Do you_ -“ The priest started but Castiel interrupted him.

“ _Yes!_ ” Castiel shouted. The priest didn’t even say words anymore, just gestured for them to kiss. And they did, and that was when Dean in the current time tried to turn out of his chair and ended up on the ground.

Collin laughed at the video, and then at Dean who was on the ground groaning. “Why would you let us get married? We were _drunk_ Collin!” Dean complained from the ground, and Cas didn’t really know what to do.

“What and pass up the chance to record you at your very own gay marriage? Naw man, I had to let you two marry each other.” Collin told them, and Dean groaned as he got up from the ground.

“If I wasn’t tired,” Dean said, “I’d punch you.”

Castiel didn’t care much for the arguing going on in front of him; all he was worried about was his family. What would they think? What would dad think? Or Anna? He knew what Michael would think, Michael always complained about the gay pride parades, and he refused to let Cas hang out with Cas’ only friend Garth when Garth claimed he was gay. Later Garth really did find out that it was a phase, but Michael still didn’t let Cas talk to him.

He knew Gabe wouldn’t care, Gabe didn’t care about much, he just did what he thought was fun. But then again Gabe would take the opposite side anyway just to anger Michael.

Collin stood up. “Well, I’m gonna go across the hall. You two, sort it out I guess.” The man left, closing the door behind him. Castiel and Dean stared at each other for several moments before Dean’s phone rang.

It was his mother, Dean let out a loud sigh of relief. Sure, he was still a little scared of what his mother might say, but she would be less likely to yell at him for getting married to a dude, and more likely to yell at him for not inviting her.

“Hi… Mom.” He answered, standing up and scratching the back of his neck. He turned away from Castiel, trying to speak low so Cas wouldn’t hear his conversation with his mother.

“ _Dean Winchester_.” Mary practically growled in to the phone. “Why the _hell_ would you marry someone when you are _drunk?_ ” She asked, very angry. Dean wondered if she would also yell at him for marrying a dude.

“I… Collin didn’t stop me.” He quickly tried to put the blame on his friend, but didn’t really think that would work very well. It didn’t.

“Oh no mister, don’t you _dare_ blame this on Collin. You didn’t _have_ to get drunk now did you?” Mary asked, and Dean shut his eyes, trying to think of something to say. He had nothing.

“Dean Winchester, you march your ass right back home now, and bring that boy with you because I want to meet my new son in law alright? Don’t answer the phone if it’s your father by the way, he already called me to ask if I knew about this and that’s why I found out. See you in a few hours, love you bye!” Mary sounded cheery by the end, but Dean knew she was still very angry.

The phone disconnected and Dean turned it off, shoving his phone in his pocket and turning around. “My mom,” he coughed “wants to meet you as soon as possible.” He felt awkward, considering he really didn’t know this man, other than his name.

“Oh. Well, I have to go back home actually.” Castiel coughed awkwardly. “So, are we gonna get a divorce or something?”

Dean thought about it for a few moments. “What if we conveniently lost the marriage certificate in a shredder? Does that technically make it not valid?” He asked, thinking about the field day the press would have if he were going through a divorce.

“I don’t think that counts. You know what? Uh, here’s my number.” Castiel write down his number on one of the little notepads with a pen that hotels usually had. “I’m gonna go home now, and we’ll discuss this later.”

Castiel stood up and made his way to the door, his own phone vibrating in his pocket. He ignored it, Gabe was really the only one who called him. Anna practically left the family, and Michael was always working. Cas could call Gabe back later, when it was a more appropriate time.

Dean was left in the hotel room, and Cas tried to clear his head as he left the hotel. Unfortunately there was the press outside the door. He went to the girl at the counter of the hotel, and quietly asked if there was a back door he could use. She nodded and led him to the back through a series of doors.

The press didn’t seem to notice that Cas even walked in to the lobby.

Cas was walking down the street when his phone vibrated again. He finally picked it up now and, surprise surprise, it was Gabe. “Hello Gabriel.” He spoke, no cheer in his voice. Gabe called him to bother him a lot though, so it was easy to understand why Cas wasn’t looking forward to their talk.

“Cassie did I just see you on TV with that model dude?” This time, there seemed to be no hint of sarcasm, or humor in his voice for a second. Gabe seemed serious, which was surprising, since the last time he was serious was when their mother died, and though Cas was just a baby, he had heard a story about the day when he had really bothered his siblings to the point of them telling him. He never asked again.

“No?” Cas tried to lie, he really did. But Gabe lied for a living, it was his lifestyle, and he knew exactly when someone was lying. He knew Cas was lying and Cas knew that his lie would not fool his older brother.

“Castiel! You’re the mystery man? Dude you’ve been all over the media all morning!” Gabe exclaimed. “Shit, I’d stay away from Michael, has he called you yet? I wouldn’t talk to him if I were you. Are you coming home now? Or are you gonna stay with your hubby? Actually you should bring your hubby home so I can’t take a look at ‘im!”

Castiel barely kept up with his brother’s words. Gabe talked too fast, but he knew what Gabe was talking about. And there was no way Cas was going to talk to Michael. Michael would skin him alive, and then blame him for getting blood on the carpet. No, Cas was going to stay away from Michael as long as possible.

He kept walking, his eyes darting around the street trying to make sure nobody would recognize him. He really did not want anyone looking at him and saying “Hey you’re the guy that married Dean Winchester, aren’t you?”

“I’m not bringing him home Gabe, he’s going back to _his_ home, and I’m coming back home. I’ve got to pick up Stacy from the kennel.” Castiel growled in to the phone. “And I’m _not_ talking to Michael.” His phone beeped, indicating he had another call. “Hold on Gabe, someone else is calling me.”

He picked up the phone without looking at the contact. “Hello?” He asked, feeling slightly stupid that he didn’t check the contact. Why wouldn’t he check who’s calling him? He should, considering Michael could be calling.

“Castiel Novak, you go off to Nevada for a business trip, end up in Vegas, and get married to _Dean Winchester?_ ” It was Anna, which Cas wasn’t as scared to talk to. Although Dean Winchester was the man who Anna fawned over in her teen years, so he was a little scared that she’d be jealous or something.

“Hello Anna.” Castiel sighed. “And, no. It’s just rumors Anna.” He tried to lie again, Anna was much easier to lie to than Gabriel. Anna couldn’t always pick up on lies as easily as Gabriel did.

“It better be just rumors Castiel.” She growled in to the phone. “Because I’m watching the TV and it sure looks like you and that man walking in to a church, and some dumbass following behind and recording with his phone.”

“Ann-“ Castiel tried to cut in, but Anna hung up before he could speak. Great, now Anna hated him, whether it be she still had a huge crush on Dean or she didn’t want him to be gay, and Cas wasn’t sure which he’d rather prefer.

He switched back to Gabe’s call, and finally spotted his car. It took about 4 days to drive out to Nevada, without stopping the drive was about 40 hours, but Cas had to sleep and eat at some point.

But right now, Cas was determined to make it home in as little as 2 days. He’d prefer in a few hours but he didn’t have the money for a flight. Also he was scared to fly anywhere, Gabe ruined flying for him when they were children.

He got in to his car and rested his head on the steering wheel. He was just out here for a business trip for his job, which he ended up getting fired from. Stupid Zachariah.

“Back Gabe.” He mumbled in to his phone. He really just wanted to hang up right now, but he had a feeling Gabriel would have more to say.

“Just drive back Cassie. Remember to eat and sleep, and daydream about your new husband!” Gabe cheerily ended the call, and Cas shoved his crappy flip phone in to his pocket when he heard the click that meant the call ended.

“You just had to get yourself in to some deep crap. Didn’t you Castiel.” He mumbled to himself, pulling the car out of the parking spot he put it in near the bar. At least Dean had gotten a hotel room near the bar they were at.

He had to be grateful for the little things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is rushed, short, and bad, but I haven't updated in so long I feel like I owe you guys to update xD  
> Anyway, if you're envisioning Michael, think of him as Matt Cohen, or Young John Winchester. I mean I know John is in the story, but I personally can't imagine Jake Abel (Adam Milligan) as being older and ordering around Cas so yeah I think of Matt...


End file.
